A Time of Unfolding
by Pixiescale1185
Summary: This story is about the time leading up to and the wedding of Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard. When Tommy asks Jason to be his best man Jason arrives with some unexpected guests and they have other surprises in store as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well I can't believe it has been a year since I wrote and posted my first story on this site so to celebrate this I asked my readers for some story ideas that I could write but did not receive any ideas. Anyway here it is and I hope people like it. Now enough chatter on with the story…

A Time of Unfolding (part 1)

It was 6 weeks before Dr. Thomas Oliver was going to be watching his fiancé Katherine Hillard walking towards him down the aisle. Tommy was sitting at his desk finishing his invites to friends, both new and old, when he paused at a name which gave him cause for thought. Leaning back against his chair, he tapped the pen against his chin as thoughts and memories filled his head of his very old friend Jason. The last time they had seen each other was a quick back slap at Jason's bachelor party two years ago. Tommy's European tour racing commitments at that time had to not made it possible to be Jason's best man.

Kat walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder interrupting his thoughts: "Hey, everything ok?"

Tommy turned in his seat to face her and pulled her in close so she was sitting on his lap. "I am just trying to decide if I should call Jason and ask him to be my best man."

"Which Jason, hun?"

"Jason Lee Scott, he was the original red ranger when I first started out. You meet him once in Maligore's temple when we first became the Turbo rangers. "

Kat stared at him a look of confusion on her face.

"He was also the gold ranger during our time as Zeo Rangers," Tommy added.

"Oh right. Well in that case I would definitely invite him," said Kat.

Tommy nodded, grinning at her words, and with a flourish finished writing the invites and picked up the phone to call Jason.

_Ring Ring…_

"Hello Scott residence."

"Jason? It's Tommy."

"Tommy! How's it going man?"

"Things are great thanks, you?"

"Yeah things are good. I heard from Billy that you and Kat finally decided to tie the knot. I'm pleased for you bro.

"That is what I was calling you about. I wanted to ask if you would like to be my best man."

"Of course, bro."

"That's great. I knew I could count on you."

"See you later bro"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jason hung up the phone. It had been nice talking to Tommy but then he thought about things and realised that he had not talked to Kim before he said yes. He made a mental note to let her know to add it to their calendar. He hoped she would feel up to going as she was pregnant with their first child and travelling sometimes made her ill. Then an odd thought struck him: DID Tommy know who he had married? It had been rather an odd time for Tommy and the meeting at the time of the wedding had been brief as Tommy had flown on the red eye to make the party and had had to leave early to catch the connecting flight back to Italy to test the new engine before the Grand Prix. He knew that Tommy's head had been all over the place. He realized that his hand was still on the phone and grimaced at his brown study, patted the phone receiver and walked away.

That night Jason lay in bed next to Kim trying to sleep but for some reason the invite was in his mind and he could not seem to get rid of it. Kim was sound asleep next to him and he could hear her rhythmic breaths as she slept. As he lay there twitching to find some comfort, the idea that had niggled it's way into his head earlier began to take form and occupy fully his thoughts: DID _Tommy know who he had married? Would he understand? What would Kim think? I can't not go because he is…well was my closest friend, should I call him and tell him? Obviously he loves Kat, but how he will react when he sees me with Kim. Will it bring up old thoughts? _Jason finally managed to fall asleep but his dreams were as troubled as his thoughts.

~~xXx~~

When Jason woke up the next morning the space beside him was empty and he could smell bacon and fresh coffee. He pushed back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed a hand over his face and decided to take a quick shower in hopes of hiding how badly he had slept. He stood up and grabbing his clothes headed for a quick shower before heading downstairs.

"Morning" called as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Jas."

Kim turned and kissed him before handing him a coffee and setting two plates on the table.

"How did you sleep last night Kim?

"Like a baby, no pun intended," she laughed looking at her bulging stomach.

Jason laughed weakly.

"Well I know you had a rough night, you tossed and turned most of the night. Is everything alright?"

Jason sighed he knew that he had to bring this up and some point and now was as good of time as any.

"Well, yesterday Tommy called me and invited me to his wedding…" he paused a frown furrowing his brow, "and asked me if I would be his best man."

He kept his eyes on the plate before him, carefully dissecting the sausage meat into small squares as he spoke, giving her a chance to absorb the news without his observance.

"Well Jas, Tommy is a close friend and I am not surprised he asked you to be his best man." Her words were soft spoken and gentle and he looked up, relieved, into her face across the table.

"Well the invite extends to you as well, Kim. I was not sure how you would feel about it seeing as it is entirely possible that he does not know about us."

"Well he is going to have to find out sometime seeing as I would really like him to be our daughters' godfather so I guess we could go solve that mystery together. " Kim laughed at his face. "Besides, it would be nice to see the old gang again; it has been a long time. "

Jason got up and leaning down gave her laughing face a quick kiss as he left the room. When Jason was gone, the smile faded and a reflective look took its place. She wondered if she would be nervous about seeing Tommy again it had been years since the last time she had seen him and he hardly spoke a word to her. She knew he had feelings for her back then because he had tried to save her when Divatox had turned her evil, but things after that had changed and some conversations and feelings had been less than pleasant. That tie that had held them together at that time was the reason she did want him to be godfather to the baby, she could think of no one she would rather have to protect and watch over her child than Tommy, but that was another issue. The baby kicking interrupted her thoughts and she said aloud: You are right, Niggles, I need to get on with the day and leave the past to the past.

~~Day of the Wedding~~

Tommy was in front of the mirror adjusting his tie and making sure his clothes were in order. Kat and her bridesmaids were upstairs getting dressed and he could hear their laughter and squeals of excitement as they helped Kat get ready. He smiled, he could not believe his luck, he had a wonderful bride and amazing friends but some were missing. Trini was in France with her husband and children and was not able to attend his wedding, Kimberly, the last time they had meet words had been said that he now regretted and he had lost touch with her and Jason had still not arrived. Memories of that day came flooding back and Tommy frowned as he remembered thoughts and words spoke on that day. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"I've got it." He shouted upstairs as he grabbed the handle.

He opened the door and there stood Jason and to Tommy's greatest pleasure and surprise Kim.

"Jas, you made it, man.

"Hey of course I did, there is no way I'd miss this."

"You have been holding out on me bro," said Tommy turning to face Kim.

It has then he noticed her bulging stomach and a huge grin spread across his face. He gently cupped his hands on her stomach and was rewarded with a sharp kick.

"And who is this might I ask?"

Kim smiled and felt relief knowing that Tommy was ok with their relationship.

"We call her Niggles for now…" she flicked a glance over at Jason "we can't agree on a name for her."

Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jason. Jason mouthed "_Her names are bad." _Tommy did his best not to laugh but Kim noticed the smirk appear on Tommy's face and slapped Jason on the chest. Tommy burst out laughing.

"Ow what was that for?"

Kim just glared at Jason and he pretended to look hurt. This made Tommy laugh even louder.

"So Niggles eh? Sweet pet name."

Kim looked over at Jason and he slid an arm behind Kim's back and pulled her in close.

"Tommy I wanted to ask you about your role in Niggles life. We would love it if you would accept the role of godfather."

"Kim I would be honored to be her godfather."

Tommy placed a reverent hand on Kim's belly and felt his goddaughter kick underneath his hand as if she was greeting him and Tommy smiled.

"I thought this day was perfect but you just made it even better."

**To be continued….**

A/N I was going to make this a one shot but I have so much more that needs to go in this story that I have decided to extend it to at least two parts perhaps more depending on how the next episode goes. I will do my best to get the next part up tomorrow. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on my first chapter so here it is now. I don't own the power rangers or characters from the show. As much as I wished I did. I do however own the idea behind this story and I have just borrowed the characters for my amusement.

_**Last time in A Time of Unfolding…**_

"_Tommy I wanted to ask you about your role in Niggles life. We would love it if you would accept the role of godfather."_

"_Kim I would be honored to be her godfather."_

_Tommy placed a reverent hand on Kim's belly and felt his goddaughter kick underneath his hand as if she was greeting him and Tommy smiled._

"_I thought this day was perfect but you just made it even better."_

A Time of Unfolding (Part 2)

Tommy looked between Kim and Jason with a huge smile on his face, his brown eyes bright with happiness and a single tear ran down his cheek. A shout from upstairs interrupted the moment and Kim smiled at Tommy.

"Do mind if I go see Kat? It has been too long."

Tommy nodded and Kim walked towards the stairs and headed upstairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she paused. _I hope Kat will be as understanding as Tommy was about all of this._ Kim heard more laughter and followed the noise to the back room and she slowly pushed open the door. Kat was standing in front of the mirror and Tanya and Cassie were just behind her and Kim gasped as she caught sight of Kat's wedding dress. It was soft pink in color with a corset style top which was cover with small ruffles and the skirt puffed pout at her waist hung down over her feet in the front and extended to form the train behind her.

The three girls jumped at the sound and whirled around to see Kim standing there.

"Oh my goodness, Kim? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Jason; we got married three years ago and …"

Kat squealed as she noticed Kim's stomach. "Can I?"

Kim shrugged and Kat placed a hand on Kim's stomach. The baby kicked under her hand.

"Kat you look amazing, Tommy is going to freak when he sees you in this dress."

There was a beep outside and Jason called up to Kim.

"Tommy's car is here and he said we can ride with him to the church."

"Ok I'll be down now,"

Kim hugged Kat.

"I'll see you later Kat."

"Bye"

Kim made her way downstairs and joined Jason and Tommy in the car. Tommy and Jason were chatting about the 'good ol days' while Kim sat in silence looking out the window taking in the sights and familiar places. The more see saw of Angel grove the more she realised how much she missed it. This town was so full of memories; almost every place she saw sparked another memory. _I wonder if Jason would be willing to move back here. _ She thought about moving back to Angel Grove, it might be tricky because Jason had a job back in Florida but she decided that she would talk to him about it.

They arrived at the church and Tommy opened the door before Kim could grab the handle. She smiled as he helped her out and Jason came around and helped her into the church and found her a seat near the aisle and close to the front. Jason then went and joined Tommy by the altar. Slow music began to play and a small girl with black curls slowly walked down the aisle scattering petals as she walked. She was closely followed by Cassie and Tanya. The music changed and the guests rose to their feet and Kat began her walk down the aisle. Many people in the church gasped in awe as Kat came into view and even Kim was amazed at how wonderful Kat looked. The flowers and ribbon in the church complemented her dress and veil. Kat looked at Kim and smiled as she past and Kim saw that Kats face was glowing and she looked like an angel. Kat reached the altar and the music faded out as the guest took their seats. The official cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

"We have come together in the presence of these witnesses to witness the union of these two individuals. For people who enter into marriage it is a joining of two souls and lives into one and promising to be faithful to one another for as long as they live.

We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Thomas Oliver and Katherine Hillard in marriage.

Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

The room remained silent so he continued.

"Thomas Oliver and Katherine Hillard, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. When clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. Please repeat after me."

"I Thomas Oliver take you Katherine Hillard to be my wedded wife…"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward…" said Kat

"for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…" said Tommy

"in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish…"said Kat

"until death do us part." finished Tommy

"I have been informed that the bride and groom have also written individual vows for each other." Said the offfical.

Tommy turned to face Kat.

"Katherine,

Today, tomorrow and for all the rest of my days,

I promise to stand beside you

To dance with you in times of joy

To lift you up in times of sadness

To rejoice with you in times of health

To comfort you in times of illness

I promise to turn to you for solace, for encouragement, and for inspiration

I promise to be faithful and true to you

I promise to shower you with love and affection

Every joyous and blessed day, for the rest of our lives."

Sniffs and quiet cries could be heard in the room as Kat turned to Tommy and began her vows.

"Tommy, you are so many things to me, and I am sure you will be many more in our life together. No one is perfect, but with all of your strengths and weaknesses, and with all of mine, together we ARE perfect. You complete me in more ways than I could have thought possible. I knew before my heart did that we were made for each other. Now my heart has caught up, and the joy that I feel from the love that I have for you is incomparable, and I know that you feel the same because your love radiates from you and surrounds me in warmth.

Because of all of these things, I want with all my heart, to be the best person I can be for you. I will love you forever. I will laugh with you when times are good, and I will lift you up when times are hard. I will be the joy of your heart, and I will be the food of your soul. I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses, and hold you with passion. My affection will know no bounds. I love you now and forever."

"Will the ring bearer please step forward." Said the official

Jason stepped forward and pulled out the small box Tommy had given him in the car on the way over. He opened the box and held it out to Tommy who pulled one of the rings out then turned again to face Kat. He took her left hand in his and held the ring in front of her ring finger as he spoke his vows.

"Katherine, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my wife. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine."

He then gently slid the gold ring on Kat's finger. Kat then reached over and took the other ring. She took Tommy's left hand in hers as she spoke her vows.

"Tommy, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my husband. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine."

Kat slid the ring onto Tommy's finger and he took her hand as they turned to face the official once again.

"Thomas and Katherine as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other.

Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together.

Thomas and Katherine Oliver, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

Tommy wrapped his arm around Kat's slender waist and pulled her in close. He leaned into her and their lips locked in a tender kiss. The guest rose and applauded but Tommy and Kat no longer heard anything they were in a world of their own and they were the only ones there. It felt like they were floating on air. When they finally broke apart Tommy kissed her once again and whispered in Kat's ear.

"I love you Mrs. Oliver, forever and always."

**To be continued…**

A/N the next part will be the final instalment of this story. It will be the wedding reception and I have a few more surprises in store for both characters and my readers. I will try to get this done tomorrow and add the final part. As always please leave me a review it would mean a lot to me.


End file.
